Um cupido jeitoso
by Pipe
Summary: Um dia na praia com cavaleiros de ouro, de prata, de bronze, amazonas... O que pode virar? Romance lógico... E com Afrodite e Misty na área, um yaoi levezinho... COMPLETO.


UM CUPIDO JEITOSO

Manhã de verão na Grécia, um casal conhecido nosso desce para a praia perto do Santuário. Afrodite bufa ao vê-la cheia:

_ Zeus que está no Olimpo! Todo mundo resolveu aparecer aqui hoje?

_ Falei pra você acordar mais cedo, bela adormecida – riu Máscara da Morte, procurando um lugar com os olhos. – Agora só matando alguém pra arrumar um bom lugar.

Não foi preciso matar ninguém, porque o ponto dos cavaleiros de ouro era próximo ao guarda sol de Shaka, que madrugou na praia, mais para ver o sol nascer e acabou ficando. Todo mundo quis ficar próximo dali, porque além de ser um ponto de beleza natural, Camus estava lá e mantinha uma brisa agradável ao seu redor... 

_ Chegou quem faltava! – gritou Milo. – Trouxe seu bastão labial com protetor solar? 

_ Ai, o que seria de vocês se não fosse euzinha, hein? – sorriu Afrodite, abrindo sua enorme bolsa de palha. – Claro que eu trouxe. Vocês vêm pra praia e só trazem a sunga e a toalha?

Milo olhou praquela criatura exótica de chapéu mole de palha, óculos escuros, canga colorida, bolsa a tiracolo e riu:

_ Lógico. Sempre tem alguém para se preocupar com o supérfluo... O que interessa a gente trouxe. Falando nisso, trouxe mais cerva, Máscara?

_ Opa! Ta na mão... ou na caixa de isopor. 

Perto deles, uma barraca com as amazonas de prata e bronze, mais um motivo pra todos os cavaleiros terem escolhido aquele ponto. Um pouco para trás, um ajuntamento de cavaleiros de prata. E chegando de bicicleta (menos Ikki, que veio de moto, trazendo uma caixa de isopor na garupa) nossos conhecidos cavaleiros de bronze. 

_ Que horror! O Santuário está inteirinho aqui.

_ A culpa é sua, Seiya. Você dormiu demais de novo... Agora a gente não tem um lugar bom pra ficar. – resmungou Shiryu.

_ Eu vou ficar com meu Mestre Camus. – decidiu Hyoga, prendendo o cadeado na bike. – Estou vendo ele e os outros cavaleiros de ouro num ponto muito bom.

_ Sim. – confirmou Ikki. – E vejo outras caixas de isopor por lá. Deve ter mais cerveja...

Shun franziu o nariz. Tudo o que ele não gostava, numa tacada só: praia cheia, muita cerveja e dividir um guarda-sol com... Afrodite de Peixes.

No meio do caminho para o canto dos cavaleiros de ouro, um movimento na sua frente o fez parar antes de esbarrar na pessoa que tinha se levantado correndo para mergulhar. Reconhecer a pessoa fez seu coração quase parar também: June! Tão leve e linda de maiô cor-de-rosa, os longos cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo... Shun parou e ficou olhando, até que foi desperto por uma risadinha debochada:

_ Chegado numa loira, hein?

_ Fica na tua, Misty. Você não é o número dele. – Shiryu voltou para buscar o amigo, que empurrou devagar para o outro lado. 

Shun ficou mais sem graça, porque pareceu que todo mundo ficou olhando pra ele...  Na verdade, somente um par de olhos azuis piscina se interessou, mais porque estava pronto pra voar no pescoço da "biba tramontina" se incomodasse muito o garoto tímido. Por trás dos óculos escuros, Afrodite disfarçou, mas acompanhou todos os movimentos do Shun. Inclusive quando ele se levantou para olhar as amazonas que saíam do mar, June no meio delas.

"Olha, o pezinho de alface tem um amor... que coisa meiga...Mas parece que ele é meio devagar... Nada que não tenha conserto... Com um empurrãozinho certo..."

_... light. 

_ Hein?

_ Cazzo! Ta no mundo da lua, é? – Carlo olhou enciumado para o lado de Andrômeda. – O lobo perde o pelo mas não perde o vício, né? Perguntei se você quer cerveja light.

Afrodite se levantou, tirando o chapéu e os óculos e agarrando Máscara pelo pescoço:

_ Ah, _amore_. Claro que eu quero... 

Todos os cavaleiros vaiaram, implicando... Shun ficou roxo de vergonha ao vê-los se beijando. E com um pouco de inveja do jeito despachado de Afrodite... "Se eu tivesse essa cara-de-pau eu já tinha conversado sério com a June..."

Do lado das amazonas, Shina abaixava os óculos pra ver melhor.

_ Meeeu Zeus! Mas que monumentos temos ao lado...

_Sim... Mas seja mais discreta, Shina. Eles podem nos escutar...

_ Oras, Marin, que escutem! Eles são uns gostosos e ficam irresistíveis de sunga!

As amazonas ao redor ficaram vermelhas e riram, envergonhadas, mas não paravam de olhar. June viu Shun no meio deles e ficou mais rubra ainda... "Nossa, como ele tem um corpo definido, apesar de novinho..." Shina não perdoou:

_ Viu algo interessante, Junezinha? A sua idade ta mais praqueles franguinhos de bronze, mas eles também dão um bom caldo...

_ Shina, pelamordeZeus, você está impossível hoje. Daqui a pouco vai pular no pescoço de alguém... 

Shina riu, completando:

_ Até que não é má idéia. – e rebolando, entrou na roda dourada.

Shura e Milo assoviaram pra ela, oferecendo uma cerveja... Os olhos masculinos ficaram olhando pra rodinha feminina, Marin encolheu os ombros e se misturou também, aos poucos todas elas foram se aproximando. June não teve outro remédio. Sentou-se ao lado de Shun:

_ Olá. Eu não vi quando você chegou...

_ Ah, oi... Eu cheguei agora há pouco... O Seiya ficou enrolando pra vir, quando chegamos, a praia já tava assim, cheia...

_ É. Hoje ta muito cheia mesmo...

_ Ta mesmo...

Enquanto essa conversa produtiva rolava, Dante de Cérebro e Asterion de Haund provocavam os cavaleiros de ouro, pegando suas pranchas de surfe e gritando para os outros cavaleiros de prata na areia:

_ Com um mar desses, um dia perfeito pra pegar onda, ficamos feito velhas na areia... Fiquem aí, bando de pregos, que vamos mostrar do que são feitos os cavaleiros de prata...

Gritando e vaiando, todos os cavaleiros de prata, menos Misty correram para a água. 

_ Mas que audácia! – gritou Milo. – Todo mundo sabe do que são feitos os cavaleiros de prata...

_ Da rebarba dos cavaleiros de ouro! – riu Shura. – Vamos, Escorpião, dar uma lição nesses sem noção. Shaka, vem surfar e demonstrar a arte indiana em cima da prancha...

Virgem sorriu.

_ Vou se o Mú surfar também, naquele estilo dele.

Áries se levantou, esvaziando sua latinha de cerveja sem álcool e limpando a areia. Vendo Shaka, Milo e Shura prender suas pranchas no tornozelo e Mú os acompanhar para o mar sem nada, Shina não agüentou:

_ Hey, Mú. Não ta esquecendo nada, não?

_ Esse é o estilo dele. Surfar sem prancha. – riu Camus, estendendo a mão pra ela levantar. – Venha, Hyoga, vamos demonstrar o nosso.

Logo, quem não estava dentro do mar estava na beira, incentivando os competidores. Mú foi remando na frente da prancha de Shaka até encontrarem uma onda boa. Quando ela se formou, ele pulou, deixando Virgem sozinho, surfando de olhos fechados. Áries se agachou no ar, surfando numa prancha invisível, fazendo manobras por entre as ondas. 

Na areia, ficaram Shun e June, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite além de Misty, que não queria molhar o cabelo... Afrodite arregalou os olhos, apreciando a chance e se levantou, puxando Carlo.

_ Eu não vou praquela beirada, torcer pra ninguém, Di.

_ Nem eu quero, tolinho. Vamos aproveitar que ta todo mundo ocupado e vamos ver as pedras ali. Talvez tenha conchinhas...

_ Eu também não quero catar conchinhas, veado. Fica quieto aí. Ou vai sozinho...

_ Enquanto eu vejo as conchinhas, você pode achar algo mais interessante pra fazer, _amore mio_. – Afrodite colocou pressão no braço, até Máscara se levantar.

Resmungando, o italiano foi andando com Peixes.

_ Mas o que há, hein?

_ Olha que oportunidade! Todo mundo está ou surfando ou vendo os caras surfarem e ninguém está prestando atenção nos pombinhos de bronze. Quem sabe eles desencantam agora?

_ Está falando de Andrômeda e da amazona loira? – Carlo olhou pra trás, levando um beliscão de Afrodite. 

_ Não olhe! Eles não precisam saber que alguém sabe.

_ Acho melhor você olhar, cupido. Parece que tem mais alguém com idéias românticas hoje.

Misty estava se aproximando, ajeitando as madeixas loiras. Afrodite bateu o pé no chão:

_ NÃO! Ele vai estragar tudo. – E já ia voltar pra bater no cavaleiro de lagarto, quando Carlo puxou o braço dele.

_ Espere. Deixa que o seu Carlo resolve tudo.

O cavaleiro de Câncer veio correndo ao encontro dos três. Shun e June que tinham erguido a cabeça pra ver o que Misty poderia querer, Andrômeda já se preparando para socar aquele idiota que veio atrapalhar um momento perfeito, quando só sentiram um vento e de repente, Misty estava uns dez metros longe, seguro pelo pescoço numa gravata dada por Máscara da Morte.

_ Misty, se você não quiser virar cavaleiro da Lagartixa, acho melhor você ir nadar um pouco. Deixa o moleque namorar em paz, ta me ouvindo? – E sem esperar resposta, se ergueu no ar, girando Misty com ele até solta-lo de repente. Lagarto foi arremessado, gritando, para um ponto muito além dos surfistas.

Shun se levantou, de olhos arregalados e Máscara da Morte ao passar por ele, enganchou um braço pelo dele e disse:

_ Venha aqui um instante.

_ Mas... mas... 

Afrodite também estava de boca aberta com as ações de seu amado. Mais ainda ao ouvir:

_ Di, uma rosa mesclada daquelas que você faz pra mim quando quer me agradar. De cabo bem longo.

Peixes sacudiu a cabeça, pra se recompor e juntou as palmas das mãos se concentrando. Quando abriu, uma rosa mesclada de vermelho e branco se encontrava ali. 

_ Agora, uma mini rosa daquelas que minha Mamma gosta. Ta aqui, _patzo!_ – Carlo entregou as duas nas mãos de Andrômeda. – Pronto! Você volta lá, põe esta mini nos cabelos dela, entrega a outra e diz, só pra começar, que você gosta dela. O resto deixa com a menina, que ela parece bem mais esperta que você! E você, Dido, quero ver você se preocupar com outra coisa a partir de agora que não seja eu...

Shun ficou vermelho, sem saber o que dizer. Nem precisou. Afrodite pulou nos braços de Máscara da Morte, cobrindo-o de beijos. Enquanto voltava para perto de June com as flores atrás das costas, ouvia os dois brincando:

_ Ai, amore, porque esse nariz tão grande?

_ Pra fungar no seu cangote melhor...

_ Ai, amore, porque essas mãos tão grandes?

_ Pra poder catar você melhor...

O resto se perdeu na distância... (ainda bem, porque era desaconselhável para ouvidos menores de 18 anos). 

June já estava em pé, preocupada com os acontecimentos...Mas Shun voltava sorrindo, o que a deixou tranqüila. 

_ O que aquele brutamontes queria? Ta certo que o Misty é chato, mas não precisava ter atirado o coitado longe...

_ Deixa eles pra lá. Não me interessa o destino do Misty. Tenho certeza de que ele vai sobreviver... O que me interessa mesmo, aqui, agora, é... é...

_ É? E o que você tem aí, atrás das costas?

Shun trouxe as rosas à vista. Deixou que June pegasse a mesclada para ver e cheirar, encantada com a beleza e exoticidade enquanto ele prendia a mini nos seus cabelos, perto da delicada orelha.

_ Mas é linda, Shun. Você que pediu para Afrodite?

_ Bem, não... Sim... Eu soube que ele anda fazendo experiências com seu cosmo florido e tem criado belezas como essa. Daí eu pensei em juntar a beleza das flores dele com a sua, ainda que com uma certa desvantagem para a rosa.

June ficou vermelha de vergonha e satisfação. Shun se cumprimentou internamente e continuou:

_ É verdade. Eu te acho muito linda. Por causa das nossas batalhas e dessa correria do cotidiano, eu tenho deixado de falar o que eu sinto... mas a verdade é... é que... "para de gaguejar, imbecil, e fala logo! Chegou até aqui, continua!"

_ Eu também acho, Shun. A gente tem corrido tanto atrás dos problemas e conflitos dos outros que não sobra tempo pra gente falar das nossas coisas. Mas acho que ta na hora da gente pensar um pouquinho em nós dois...

_ Não, June. A gente precisa pensar MUITO em nós dois. – disse Andrômeda, puxando-a para um abraço. 

Olhando depois olho no olho, foi um gesto muito natural para ambos inclinar a cabeça para um beijo, o primeiro de vários, assim como foi lógico os dedos se entrelaçarem para caminharem pela orla.

"Quem diria um dia Máscara da Morte seria meu cupido? – riu Shun, em pensamento. – E que cupido jeitoso ele se revelou..." 

Ah, sim... E o Misty, vocês querem saber, né? Algol de Perseus e Asterion de Haund remaram atrás dele, puxando-o para cima da prancha e trazendo-o para praia. Perseus ria:

_ Quem manda ficar irritando os cavaleiros de TPM?

_ E justo ele que não queria molhar o cabelo... – completou Asterion. – Pode voltar, Algol. Eu faço ele vomitar essa água toda...

Perseus deu de ombros e voltou para a água. Asterion virou Misty, apertando seu peito. Lagarto tossiu e devolveu litros de água, respirando com dificuldade. Cão de Caça cobriu os lábios de Misty com os seus, fazendo uma respiração boca-a-boca. Após alguns minutos, o cavaleiro de Lagarto voltou a si realmente, empurrando levemente o outro.

_ Asterion? 

_ Bem vindo ao mundo dos vivos... Você fez um vôo e tanto, Misty...

_ Maldito Máscara da Morte. Ele me paga... O que foi, Haund?

_ É que... eu nunca tinha notado uma coisa... com licença... – e cobriu os lábios de Misty com os seus novamente, agora num beijo real.

Misty arregalou os olhos verdes para seu companheiro de prata. Lambeu sensualmente os lábios. 

_ Uau, Haund. Eu não imaginei que você tinha um beijo tão bom...

_ Posso dizer o mesmo, Misty... Poderia ficar te beijando o resto do dia...

_ E porque não? No momento, nem consigo pensar num modo melhor de passar esse dia na praia...

FIM 

****

N/A: Dedicado a June "Graça" de Andrômeda, com um pedido de desculpas... Era pra ser um fic de Shun & June, com o Afrodite de cupido. Mas o cupido acabou sendo Máscara da Morte e todo mundo se deu bem, até o Misty... ehehehe... Fevereiro de 2004. 


End file.
